


Fireplace

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: There was a chill in the air, but the arm wrapped around his waist and the body pressed against his back kept him warm.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, imagine you otp cuddling by the fireplace.

He couldn't see the fireplace, his glasses were somewhere next to him, but he didn't grab them. The fire was dying, the flames nearly out and while he felt like he should get up to stroke them, he didn't feel cold. There was a chill in the air, but the arm wrapped around his waist and the body pressed against his back kept him warm.

He could hear soft snores in his ear and smiled to himself, his hand finding Eddie's and intertwining their fingers together. It was an impromptu sleepover. The power had gone out while the Losers were all gathered at Richie's. The storm outside had been worse than everyone thought it would be, so instead of trying to venture home, Richie parents gathered everyone in the front room and handed out plenty of pillows and blankets.

Beverly took the pull out couch with Ben and Bill on either side of her, Mike and Stan were curled on the other couch, while Richie and Eddie had taken the spot in front of the fireplace.

He could hear whispering, letting him know he wasn't the only one awake, but he didn't have the energy to focus on them. The slight warmth from the dying fire and the feeling of Eddie curled around him was enough to make him feel drowsy.

The couch creaked and he heard footsteps. He couldn't make out who it was without his glasses, but they had come from the direction of where Mike and Stan were. They stoked the fire, bringing it back to life as another log was added.

Eddie grumbled something in his sleep and hugged Richie tighter to him, burying his face in Richie's back before stilling again. Richie quietly laughed and he could hear a chuckle above him, revealing it to be Mike.

"If you two don't end up married one day, I'll be surprised."

Richie stared up at the blurred figure above him. "Mike, we're not even dating."

"Not yet," Mike said, then he was walking back towards the couch to curl back up to Stan.

The statement had him thinking. True, he had been in love with Eddie for years, but he didn't think Eddie had felt the same for him. He closed his eyes, hearing Eddie mumbling in his sleep again. Maybe he'd rethink asking Eddie out again. Sleep started to tug at him again and when he dreamed, he dreamed of vows and a first dance.


End file.
